Amanhã
by Lieh
Summary: Era só mais uma noite de Halloween...


**Amanhã**

Tributo Dia das Bruxas

James&Lily

Um vento suave batia na janela da sala. Uma chupeta berrante estava largada no chão, junto com uma vassoura de brinquedo. O líquido branco se espalhava pelo tapete antes tão impecavelmente limpo. O cômodo foi devastado por um pequeno furacãozinho na forma uma criança risonha de olhos verdes e cabelos espetados.

Sons podiam-se ouvir da cozinha, indo para a varanda – alguns passos subindo a escada, uma risada e uma repreensão. Mais risadas. E a criança acompanhava aquela melodia doce dos pais com sua vozinha, fazendo companhia na brincadeira.

Mais passos. A cozinha estava abarrotada de louça, no qual a jovem bruxa de cabelos ruivos acenou com a varinha e a esponja e o sabão passaram a lavar os pratos, sem precisar de nenhuma ajuda humana. A criança arregalou os olhos para o pequeno milagre que aconteceu diante dos seus olhos. Tudo era tão novo, tão extraordinário! Suas mãozinhas se juntaram batendo palmas de excitação, o que arrancou mais risadas do jovem bruxo que a segurava no colo.

Um aroma apetitoso impregnou no ar, dançando alegremente na cozinha, misturado a outros deliciosos aromas cada vez que a jovem bruxa mexia no fogão, ou quando abria a geladeira – _O jantar está quase pronto, comportem-se os dois_, dizia ela carinhosamente para o marido e para o pequeno garoto.

Era uma noite tranquila em Godric's Hollow, iluminada pelas abóboras sorridentes em cada porta, alguns morceguinhos piscando perto das lamparinas nas ruas, poucas crianças correndo para suas casas com sacos cheios de doces e fantasias engraçadas, aquecendo os moradores com seus dóceis sorrisos a cada _"Gostosuras ou Travessuras!"_. Elas voltavam para casa apressadamente para não perderem o jantar especial daquela noite.

Apenas por aquela noite, cada ser vivo poderia ter o privilégio de sorrir sem se preocupar, de enfeitar a casa ou visitar algum parente que não via há meses. Era só mais uma noite aguardando o seu amanhã junto com uma chama de esperança.

A pequena família de bruxos sentou-se ali mesmo na mesa da cozinha para desfrutarem de mais uma refeição. Garfos arranhavam os pratos, copos batiam na mesa, um pequeno choro se fez ouvir. A criança queria doce, estava cansada de comer só aquela papinha. O marido riu da expressão de desgosto da esposa ao ser obrigada a dar sapos de chocolate para o filho. _Não seja tão chata_, ele dizia, _pelo menos hoje o deixe comer o que quer._

Alguns suspiros dela foram dados em forma de reprovação. Porém, ela já estava sorrindo pela sujeira que o menininho fazia ao se lambuzar com o chocolate. Os dois bruxos ficaram ali, olhando bobamente para o pequeno bruxinho se satisfazendo com tortinhas de abóbora. As risadas não puderem ser evitadas quando o pequeno fez uma careta de desgosto ao comer um feijãozinho de todos os sabores. O jovem bruxo experimentou corajosamente o doce que a criança rejeitou, acompanhando o filho com mais caretas e cuspes – o que não agradou tanto a bruxa ao ver seu chão cuspido, mas ela deixou passar.

Sonolentos, os três foram para a pequena sala bagunçada, acendendo a lareira para se aquecerem do frio. O marido e o filho brincavam no tapete já limpo do leite que havia se derramado. A vassoura de brinquedo foi guardada para o verão, época perfeita para voarem sem se preocuparem com tempestades de neve – além de ser um momento propício para ensinar a pequena criança a voar, coisa que o pai estava muito ansioso.

A esposa ria das brincadeiras bobas da criança e do marido. Este sorriu de volta para ela – o mesmo sorriso que a conquistou. Era nítido algumas preocupações se passando na mente dela, coisas que ela não diria em voz alta na frente do filho, muito menos naquele momento. Porém, o olhar que recebeu de volta do marido era seu porto seguro. Ela ainda queria acreditar que haveria uma esperança para eles, para sua pequena família. Profecias, medo, desespero... Nada disso cabia ali, naquela corrente inquebrável que era aquela pequena família de bruxos.

Era só mais uma noite de Halloween e o amanhã poderia esperar.


End file.
